The Amazing World of Gumdrop-The Shifter
by Bandanacat
Summary: See the amazing world of Gumball and his daughter! 30 years after when the show usually takes place, Gumball, Darwin, and the other characters are grown up. Peter, Gumball and Penny's son, tries to hone his fairy powers, but can he do it? See the next generation of Elmore in this Fanfiction! USERNAME CHANGED TO Bandanacat
1. Chapter 1

_Hello universe! This is my second fanfic, a Gumball, related story (P.S. I don't own TAWOG, this is just a story based on TAWOG)_ I will try to keep this story clean, fun, and enjoyable for most who read this. This is the story of grown-up Gumball Watterson and his life with his kids and now adult siblings and friends.

 _So this story's about the life of Gumball and the other citizens of Elmore 30 years past when the show usually takes place. This is going to be a little long, but this is a list before the story about where the residents of Elmore stand at the start of this story. If you dont know who's who, refer to this list._

*

 _GUMBALL WATTERSON'S FAMILY_

 _Gumball and Penny are married and have two kids, a 12 year old girl named Gumdrop who is a blue cat like her dad. There is also Peter, a 12 year old shape-shifting fairy, much like his mother Penny, but he and his mom usually wear shells._

 _DARWIN WATTERSON_ _'S FAMILY_

 _Darwin is_ _wed to Tina and they have three kids, one boy fish named Edwin who is very similar to Darwin in attitude and appearance. The other two are T. Rexes like their mother, one is a boy, Ted, and the other, a girl: Trish_

 _ALAN AND CARMEN_

 _Alan and Carmen are married and have two kids, a cactus called Jose and a balloon named Ellen._

 _ROCKY ROBINSON_

 _Rocky is married to the girl seen in the episode . They have three children, all orange can-shaped puppets like Rocky._

 _SUSSIE_

 _Sussie is wedded to a guy Chiniken puppet, and has four Chiniken_ _puppets as kids._

 _UNMARRIED CHARACTERS_

 _Carrie_

 _Bobert_

 _Teri_

 _Juke_

 _Hector_

 _STATUS OF ANAIS_

 _Anais is still around, and is married to an unamed man. Anais has two kids, both are pink rabbits, one a boy, Aaron and one a girl, Reneé. She works as a teacher at Elmore Junior High._

 _STATUS OF RICHARD AND NICOLE WATTERSON_

 _Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad are both alive and well, little has been changed to their appearance or attitude._

 _STATUS OF THE OTHER CITIZENS_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, as well as the other seniors of Elmore from when Gumball was 12 are alive._

 _Principal Brown is retired now, replaced by Billy Parham, but is still active in Elmore._

 _Mr. Small is noticeably older, but still offers his weird hippie skills at the school._

 _Larry is still out there working and hasn't slowed with age, thouh he would seem a little older in looks, thouh there are more workers in Elmore, Larry is fine with the extra help._

 _Officer Donut_ _is on patrol even after 30 years, but has more food police people to help him keep the peace._

 _Ms. Simian is still teaching at the school, and hasn't changed much._

 _NEW CHARACTERS/SPECIES/CREATURES_

 _The characters mentioned above will probably be the focus of this story, but it can be assumed that new people have moved to the good town of Elmore. If the story calls for it, new characters could/will be made to make the cast a little more different if readers think the cast is too rehashed or unchanged from the norm in the show._

 _I will try to keep the characters and my attempts at jokes close to the Gumball spirit, I won't have long-lost Wattersons returning to Elmore (other than the ones mentioned before if they wind up out of town), or some apocalyptic setting or strange crossover unless the story calls for it. As said before, I will try to keep this is a clean, fun story of Gumball and his grown up family and friends. Ok, I've definitely said enough now, go on with the story! Enjoy!_

*

 _PROLOGUE: GUMBALL'S REFLECTIONS_

It was early in the morning in Elmore, the sleepy sky was just beginning to wake up. The city was enjoying the last tastes of quiet before the rush of activity started for the day. Most of the town was asleep, except for a certain blue cat.Gumball Watterson was in the living room of his little green-painted house. It was going to be the first day of the school year for his two kids, Peter and Gumdrop. They were the age he was when he had some of the best times of his life, and he was hoping these would be similar times for them too.

He had gotten dressed in a red and black striped shirt, though he still regularly donned his brown sweater he was known to sport. Gumball also wore a pair of pants very much like the kind he had worn as a twelve-year-old, but these were sized for his current age.

The now grown-up feline looked through a family scrapbook, going back down memory lane for a mental stroll. He looked through the parts with his days at Elmore Junior High, with Darwin and Penny and the rest. Some of his best and hardest moments of his took place there, Gumball felt a small tear run down his blue-furred cheek emotion beginning to strengthen. So many adventures, mishaps, fun times alongside his brother and friends and he rest of his family.

Gumball looked through the little album a little moreto some wedding photos. _"Penny..."_ he thought. So many adventures and moments shared with her, he was happy to have her.

Further in the scrapbook, Gumball looked at some pictures of another little blue cat, Gumdrop. He was delighted to have her, she had taken her looks and traits from him, and had those qualities blended with Penny's, and was nice to have around. Gumdrop did have some of Gumball's stubbornness, but she still made her family proud.

Another child had some photos collected in the volume, this one was Peter. Peter had taken his appearence from his mother Penny, but had a sense of adventure much like Gumball's. Gumball remembered Peter was always on the lookout for something new and exciting, whether it was a get-rich-quick scheme like he and Darwin had once plotted, or a quest to help someone, he would find something to keep busy with.

Gumball was now letting more than a few tears fall, feeling so happy with his adventures and moments with his family amd friends. Now that his children were starting a new phase that he had remembered so well, Gumball was hopeful that their world would continue to amaze.

As the sun continued to rise, Gumball ended his walk through the past and returned to the present. He went to get ready to go, beginning another day in Elmore...

 _CHAPTER 1:_

On a hilltop just outside of Elmore, a gaggle of roosters was gathering. They usually cawed all morning to get the town up, but today was different. The roosters each took out an instrument, trumpets, violins, drums, the works, and began to play as loudly as possible. "Darn it Sussie! She's gotta make it hard for us doesn't she?" one bird grumbled, referring to an incedent caused by Sussie earlier that week concerning hot sauce and the sound barrier between the hill and Elmore (don't ask). Anyway, the avian symphony played loud enough, and managed to wake most of the townsfolk. The off-key noise traveled around the city as people began to make unscrambled eggs and brush their arm hair in preperation for the day's events. some of the screechy notes flew around until they ended up in the bedroom of a certain family's house...

In a bed with a little cat sleeping facing away from the big window in the room, an ear perked up. Gumdrop rose tiredly from her pillow and got out of bed to wake her brother, "Pete, it's time to get up. The roosters are doing their thing again."

"Darn it. Why does Mrs. Sussie still carry all those sauces around?" A brown, antlered boy came out into the narrow hall that divided Gumdrop's room from his own.

"Morning." Gumdrop greeted.

"Good morning!" Peter replied, quickly gaining some optimism, "First day of school, huh?"

"Yeah! We better get a move on to be there in time."

 _10 MINUTES LATER..._

Gundrop came down the stairs to the kitchen where the rest of the family was already eating. She was clothed with a white shirt and a pair of jeans. The table was alive with eating and small talk about upcoming events until it was time for the kids and their dad to go.

Peter was the first to get up to leave, he had a brown colored shell, as his mom and relatives on his mother Penny's side of the family wore. The shell was box-shaped like he was without it. Peter actually had quite a few parts to his brown coverings, he could easily remove the hand and arm coverings to shift his hand into some other form to perform certain tasks. "Mom? Are you making some cookies?" Peter asked, noticing the tray in his mother's hands. "Oh, yeah." she responded, "There'll be some for you, Gumdrop and dad, and me. You three can take some with you if I can get these baked 'fore you go, although I don't think they'll be ready in time."

"Here, I can help." Peter offered. "Uhh... Okay Pete." Penny said with a tinge of curiosity at what her son would do. A brown 'sleeve' was shed to reveal a glowing yellow hand, which soon turned into a bright orange flame. The fire roasted the batch of cookie through well, finishing a fresh bunch of sweets for the family. Penny was surprised "Wow! Thanks Peter! But I wouldn't take off your shell except in an emergency. Our powers and appearences without a shell are... well, strange to others sometimes. But thanks for baking the cookies!"

"Sorry... Ok, I'll try and be careful about that." Peter apologized. He and Gumball and Gumdrop left the kitchen for the car outside, saying bye in unison. "Bye guys!" Penny called back, she sat back and ate a cookie, "I like pickle-chocolate-beef cookies."

Not long after that, the kids and their dad were in their little red car off to their school and work. Gumdrop sighed, it was a ho-hum time going between places, but she was glad that the events school brought (minus the boring lessons, lunch, bullies... come to think of it, school itself wasn't all that great)... The people at school were good to share and start some strange adventue with, and Gumdrop had known most of the other kids before this particular year in school.

"So what is it with this no shape shifting stuff? I mean, it's not that bad, it's awesome!"

Gumball met Peter's sudden complaint with "Well, it's just, people get scared about that, it's weird to them. And it's hard to control sometimes, trust me, I know what can happen. You'll be able to be shell-less more someday, but you gotta work on it in slow steps."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, isn't that Uncle Darwin around the corner?" Gumdrop wondered out loud to her father. Once they had turned, it was easy to see who was there, as it is with anyone around Elmore. "Yup, that's Darwin all right." Gumdrop said. It wasn't the sight of Darwin himself that confirmed the little cat's suspicion, but actually his wife. Tina Rex, now Tina Watterson, along with Darwin and their three kids on their way to school, whirled around to greet the three in the car, "Hi guys!"

"Aaaay! Tina!" Gumball exclaimed, "Hi Ted. Hi Trish."

The latter two mentioned waved hi with their stubby little arms.

"Hi Gumball!" Darwin said, walking up to his brother, both sharing a hug, "It's been a while since we've seen you!"

"Yeah, we stayed in town during the summer a lot." Gumball responded.

"Man, is this their first year at junior high?"

"Mm-hm. This oughta be an exciting year for them. I was looking through some pictures of our time there earlier."

"Yeah, those were interesting times."

Darwin hadn't really changed too terribly much, he still had no real body, and remained fingerless, and still wore the same green shoes he always had.But his voice had matured with him, and he now sported a tie for when he was at work. Tina and Darwin had been married for a while and had three children now. Gumball's family hadn't seen Darwin and Tina for quite a while, on account of them going on a long vacation out of town, but now with school starting, they were back in Elmore.

The relatives went on talking for a few minutes, until they needed to get to their destinations. "I think we'd better hurry to our stuff." Tina observed in her trademark gravelly voice.

"What makes you say that?" Gumdrop asked.

"There's not as much weirdness going on outside." Tina reported according to her birds-eye view of some of the neighboring blocks, the explosions and teleportation portals and other randomness that spawned from someone's misadventure had ceased.

"In that case, I'm probably gotta get to the Boxstore." Gumball announced, "Uh, Tina? Do you mind if-?"

The towering T. rex knew exactly what to do, "Yeah, I got it." A reptilian tail swung at Gumball, sending him through the air towards his work. "Thanks, Tina!!"

"You're welcome!" the dino yelled to Gumball.

After watching his brother fly off, Darwin turned to Peter and Gumdrop, "I guess we can take you guys the rest of the way." The two kids agreed, and the group continued on, except for Peter. The fairy boy stayed back for a little while in awe of his aunt's powerful blow, wondering if he could develop his power to copy what he had seen _"I wonder if I could pull off a stunt as big as that. Maybe then people would want to see me without a shell so I could show off or help them." _Peter remembered that school was starting soon, and ran to catch up with the others, planning a way to develop his fairy abilities...

 _Hi! So that's the first chapter for this story. This one will be about Peter trying to develop his abilities, but I'd like to see what you'd like to see with this setting. Please review, give ideas, and give feedback, positive or negative. This might not be the best first chapter, but I wanted to get this out kinda fast. I hope you like it and want more though!_

 _-G.W._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again universe! Here's the next part of the story! I have a few notices that are a little important.

NOTE: In the previous part of the story, Darwin had a fish named Dana, who was a girl. I have switched it, and he's a guy fish named Edwin. I don't think he/she does or says anything or much in this first story, so it should be easy to dismiss the change and not make a big deal about it.

NOTE: If there's a character that is not introduced here, or a character you don't know or remember, refer to the first part of the story, titled: 'The Amazing World of Gumdrop-The Shifter' or some similar name, and in the first bit with 'Gumball Watterson's Family' in capital letters, refer to that section if you need a refresher.

So, anyway, here's the next part! Enjoy!

 _Chapter 2:_

 _Elmore Junior High_

Gumdrop casually walked through the red and white halls of the school. Accompanying her were Ted, her T. Rex cousin, Jose, her cactus friend, Jackson Robinson, an orange can puppet, and Peter, who was lagging in the back of the little troop. As the former three friends chatted on their way, Peter peered down another hallway. A sugarcube boy was bullying a tiny green pea!

Leaving his buddies to continue on their way, hoping none of them would notice his disappearance, Peter quickly ducked into a nearby restroom.

"C'mon! You're not gonna put up a fight?" taunted the sugarcube kid in his unusually deep voice. The pea was in fact, trying to defeat his opponent, if you could call waving your arms around a fight. The sugar boy lets out a cruel laugh, but before he finishes, a booming "Hey!" rumbles his insides, as well as the school's walls. He turns nervously around to see where the cry originated, and standing to meet him is a mighty giant blue dragon! The mythical creature speaks again, "Is there a problem?"

Sugarcube boy timidly replies, "No..."

"Alright, then you wouldn't mind if I had a moment with you friend here."

"Yeah! Uh... Sure!"

The cube kid scurries away...

The dragon reaches a clawed hand to lift up the bullied pea, "Better?"

"I guess so... Thanks! You were a real..."

Pea boy blinks, and his reptilian rescuer abruptly disappears, "Huh?"

Confused but thankful, the pea shrugs and goes on his way.

Just a minute later, Peter emerges shelled from the bathroom he entered. He walks with a swagger through the hall again, going on to his next class. His chipper attitude at his secret rescue melts when a familiar voice emanates from behind him, "You know I saw that."

 _"Augh... Gumdrop caught me..."_ Peter surmised. He responds, his bravado breaking down, "But I helped him."

Gumdrop comes back, "And took off your shell! Mom was talking about that just this morning! Are you sure there wasn't another way you could've helped?"

Peter thought up an alternate way he could've stopped the bully, involving five ziplines, a big explosion, and some spaghetti, "Well... Yeah. *Ugh* Sorry."

 _Later..._

Gumdrop and Peter were on the sidewalk, wandering around town after their first day of school. They had some time before they had to be home, but they didn't really have an idea of what to do. Seeing an old wooden bench near the walk shaded by some trees, the two siblings decided to nest there for the time being.

Peter and his sister sit there, bored. Peter takes off the part of his shell around his hand, "I bet you're jealous I can shape shift and you can't!"

"Dude," Gumdrop responded, "I thought you wanted to use that for good, not to brag about it. Just the fact you're doing that without asking kinda defeats the purpose."

"But come on! I can do this!" Peter's hand turned into a curious green vine-like growth, and he extended it into loops for quite a while, until he could barely control it. The green vine eventually ran into Hector's nose, the nise of the purple-orange giant who was sleeping a little ways out of town. He woke up from the unexpected wake-up call and grumbled "Hey!"

Gumdrop helped reel in the overgrown arm, "You can't quite control your power, Pete. And if there's something I have that's as good as your's, it's blue fur."

"What's so great about that?"

"Sky camouflage, obviously!" Gumdrop said happily.

Just then, Penny, their mom, pulled up in a car, "Hi. Need a lift?"

"Thanks Mom!" The two kids said, though Peter's thanks was a little grumpy in tone. As they drove off, an angry Hector rose to chase them...

A few minutes later, remembering her brother's disobedience, Gumdrop spoke up, "Oh, Mom? Uh, Peter was-"

"Was what?"

"He was shape-shifting an-"

Before she could finish, the roof of the car was torn from the restnof the vehicle. Towering above the three Watterson's was a furious Hector. "That's my fault. Sorry." Peter said sadly. The three jumped out of the car and ran for safety to find out how to calm Hector down.

 _Meanwhile at the Boxstore..._

Gumball was standing behind a counter and Darwin was loafing in a chair in the back room of the shop. "Yo, Dar." Gumball said, breaking the dull silence, "I have something."

"Yeah?" Darwin said.

"I've come up with a slogan for the store. Get this, 'Come for boxes, we got lotses.' I know it's not the best, and 'lotses' probably isn't a word, but hey, there's not a lot going on here lately...AAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

The reason for the scream was the fact that the roof of the Boxstore had been ripped out by Hector, who was chasing Gumdrop, Peter, and Penny, the three of whom had run into the store seeking shelter from the angry giant.

"Oooohhhh... Hey! Mr. Hector! Um, long time no see!" Peter says in a futile attempt to calm the giant. Hector gives a harsh grunt, expressing his still standing anger. "How about let's keep it that way?"

Peter and Gumdrop, now accompanied by both of their parents, hide in a trash can by the sidewalk. "So you made him mad?" Penny questions her son. "Uhhh... yeah."

Peter's dad now inquires, "Shape shifting has something to do with it?"

His fairy son nods yes.

"How about a deal." Gumdrop puts in, "Peter stops Hector without shifting, and he can shift all he wants if he pulls it off."

"Why do you say that?" Gumball asked.

"Because the storyteller wants him to be able to shape-shift whenever because he doesn't want to come up with another way."

"Sounds fine to me!" Peter pipes in with determination.

Darting out of the trash can, the shelled boy runs to a run-down music store. He buys a CD and a player by throwing the money he had on hand at the sleeping cashier and dashes toward Hector. He plugs the CD player into a convienient outlet, puts in the disc, and stands on top of the player. Peter whips out a ukulele from nowhere and plays some strange country song at lightning speed. Being bored with the fast and indecipherable lyrics, the purple-orange giant topples over into the empty hill outside Elmore.

As the rest of his family comes out of the trash can, Peter raises his arms and yells "Wahoo!"

Gumball puts his blue hand around his son's shoulder and declares, "Son, because of the storyteller's laziness, and the fact you saved us, you're free to shape-shift whenever you want!"

"Thanks Dad!!" Peter sheds his shell and takes his sister by the arms on a joyous flight towards home. Watching his kids fly home, Gumball turns to Penny, "Could you do that for me please?"

Rolling her eyes, Penny takes flight, carrying Gumball above the wondering townsfolk, coming alongside Gumdrop and Peter as the story reaches...

THE END!

 _Yo. I hope you liked the story. I know this is called The Amazing World of Gumdrop, and I didn't really focus on her or make her too fun as a character, but next one I will focus on Gumdrop and try to make her more fun and likable. Apologies for the quick end too of you didn't quite like that. Like I said, this story was hanging for a while, and I have other thigs I want to do now, though I'm not finished with Gumdrop and Peter yet, you can count on another Gumdrop story sometime. Until then on my agenda, I plan to make a Gumball (maybe Gumdrop) story about hiccups (a Gumball story sugfested by Rarecasionul), continue The Ninja into Season 2, possibly continue the Star Wars story I put out before, and do a Pokemon story. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review and/or PM me on stories you want to see (seiously, anything, I want recognition plz). Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this and want some more!_

-G.W.


End file.
